


One Prince, Two Guards, and a Pie

by FennFeatherDragon



Category: Evoland (Video Games), evoland 2
Genre: Demons, Gen, Hungry, Nibiru Village, Pie, Stealing, Thief, Video Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FennFeatherDragon/pseuds/FennFeatherDragon
Summary: While hunting for any remaining demons near Nibiru village, Reno, Cherry, and Plum catch a whiff of a delectable pie.If you talk to the Innkeeper in Nibiru village after forming the Key, he mentions some demons came by, I have a feeling this may have happened.





	One Prince, Two Guards, and a Pie

Reno, Cherry, and Plum were exhausted from their travels around the world. Their quest to find any remaining demons had so far proved fruitless. So far, all they had found were several Magiliths scattered across the land. Now, far south and very far from the ruins of their home, the trio of demons enter a dense forest. Cherry leads the way, holding a map in front of her as they wind their way towards  a clearing.

“Cherry,” Plum speaks up, “Are you sure you're going the right way? It feels like we are going in a circle!”

“This map has yet to be wrong!” Cherry answers, “Whoever Professor Giro was, he left highly detailed locations of all the Magiliths we have found so far.”

Reno stoically reminds his guards, “The legends always called the Magiliths a safe place. At least in Demonia. If any demons have fled this far south, then hopefully they have gathered close to it. Maybe we'll have some luck this time.”

They walk in silence until they reach the clearing, Cherry pauses and kneels at the edge to try and stay hidden, Plum and Reno matching her motions, “There, but... I don't see anyone.”

Reno looks left then right before slowly stepping pass her and walks towards the Magilith in a crouched stance, “Hello? Anyone?” When no answer comes the demon prince straightens up and was quickly joined by his two guards, “Not a soul once again....”

Plum looks around the clearing some more than at the Magilith, “I don't see any markings that a demon would have made.”

With a sigh, Reno turns to face the twin sisters, “The attack was swift and without warning. It is as Matchos said. Anyone who survived, we have already found....”

“Prince Reno...,” Cherry speaks softly, “We can't give up just yet.”

“How many places have we looked?” he asks them, “How many days, weeks, months, have we been searching? Too long, I have lost count.”

Plum opens her mouth to answer but after a thought closes it and turns to look away then back to her prince, “I guess we head home then.”

Reno nods in agreement and turns to face the proper entrance to the clearing, “Looks like there is a path out of here. Might be a village at the other end. Probably for the best if we avoid the humans.” He turns  looks over his shoulder and gestures for his guards to follow him down the marked path.

Along the way they encountered now common sights of the road. Blue slimes, ninja squirrels tossing acorns, and spore spewing mushrooms, each of which they were able to easily push back and avoid damage. The one new surprise were the mimic rocks. At first they looked like simple normal rocks until the reached up and managed to bite their lower legs. After the first bite, each rock was indiscriminately attacked.

Once they were closer to the edge of the village, Cherry pauses and sniffs the air, “Wait, what...,” she inhales deeply, “What is that smell? It...,” she sniffs again, “It smells delicious!”

Plum looks at her sister curiously then sniffs as well, “Hey, I smell it as well! It smells... it smells like one of Mom's pies.”

“A pie?” Reno ask then sniffs as well, “Hey you're right. It does smell like a pie. Like a... a meat pie”

“It's making me hungry,” Plum notes, “Please, oh, please my prince! Can we go look? Please?”

Against better judgment, and persuaded by his own growling stomach, he nods, “Okay. But we have to stay out of sight.”  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nibiru village was a quiet village, full of humans going about their daily chores as a leisurely pace. The children were chasing each other around the village, the boy claiming himself to be the Great Magus and the girl running was fleeing from his fire. A logger was busily adding to his already massive wood pile, an old fisherman was peacefully fishing in a nearby river, the farmer was tending to his fields, and  many others were simply getting ready for a midday meal. A middle aged man wearing a animal skin hat appeared to be the leader, his short green hair barely showing from under his hat and a medium length sword was resting on his belt. At one end of the village was a shop and an inn near to each other.

Cherry, Reno, and Plum stick to the shadows and sneak around the edge of the village. That wondrous smell continuously tempted them to rush into view, but five decades of hiding kept their self control in check. A swift breeze crosses their faces, filling their noses with the wondrous smell of the meat pie once more. In unison, they snap their heads to an unguarded window sill where their prize was sitting. A heavenly aroma of meat, vegetables, and gravy wrapped in a golden brown crust with detailed leaves cut out and steam slowly rising as the pie cooled. Reno's mouth was filled with drool, Plum's tongue was slightly hanging out and Cherry licks her lips. Their stomachs growl in unison once more.

All self control was lost as Plum leaps from the shadows and snatches the still hot pie from the window sill. She suddenly yelps and drops the thankfully still intact pie pan down onto the grass and shakes her hands and hisses.

“Who's there!” an angry female voice calls out and appears at the window. Her eyes go wide upon seeing the three demons, “What the!”

“Run!” Reno orders. He quickly removes his short brown jacket and uses it as a makeshift pan holder to grab the hot pie. The trio darts away from the window and mistakenly into the village.

“Stop! Pie thieves!” the human female calls out. The other near by villagers suddenly snap to attention and move to block the three demons paths. There was a collective gasps at the sight of three demons in their sleepy village.

Reno, Cherry, and Plum slam their brakes and look around nervously. Every since they had started this journey, they wanted nothing more than to stay out of sight of humans. Sure they could have easily fought their way through the crowd blocking their way. But they, or at least Reno, had made a promise not to harm humans unless they attacked first or they came across a sorcerer. With Cherry and Plum being loyal and obedient guards to the last member of the Demonia Royal Family, they were not about to attack without an order. “This way!” Reno finally orders, turning on his heel and heading south, still holding the prized meat pie.

But the second escape route was also blocked by another group of humans who appeared to be farmers. An old man holds a hoe and who they assumed to be his children were holding a rake and a trowel. The farmer growls at them, “We don't take kindly to thieves you hear! Drop the pie and get lost you demons!”

Reno refuses, his stomach begging him to keep the stolen pie and he frantically looks left then right for another escape. “That way!” Reno calls out and the trio bolts back to where they started only to meet with a third blockade in front of the Inn.

“Ah crap,” Cherry speaks as they halt once more, “Now what? We're surrounded!”

The trio backs up the the very middle of the circle. Reno looks around frantically then shouts, “Just let us have the pie and we'll leave! I do not want to fight! We... we are just hungry!”

The Inn's door flies open and the Inn keeper steps out, “That pie is mine and my wife's lunch! What makes you think I'm letting you run off with three hours of her hard work!”

Reno holds the pie protectively close to him and away from the inn keeper. The female who had raised the alarm steps out from behind her husband and holds out her apron, “Please, give back my pie. Don't you know it's wrong to steal?”

Reno looks back down at his prize then to the cook. Next he shifts his eyes between Cherry and Plum, both sisters give him a pleading look. Their eyes bounce between the pie, their leader, and the cook. Reno groans, he could hear his father's voice ordering him to return the pie, “Okay. We're sorry.” He answers in defeat.

“N-no...” Plum whimpers, “Please, I'm so hungry.”

“We shouldn't have taken it,” Reno answers and returns the pie to it's rightful owner. The cook nods in thanks and holds the pie in her apron as Reno replaces his jacket.

“Thank you,” the cooks speaks softly, “No harm no foul. You brought it back. Even if you did have to get chased.” The other villagers huff and turn away from the trio of demons, certain that they would soon leave.

Cherry whimpers as well, “But... it smelled really, really good. We were just hungry. That's the truth!”

“Then go find your own food,” the inn keeper remarks.

However, the sight of three hungry and lost travelers was too much on the cook's soft heart, “Dear. Now, wait. This is a large pie. We won't be able to eat the whole thing.” She then looks to the demons, “You three... when was the last time you had a meal?”

Her question catches them off guard and they weren't sure how to answer. Plum finally speaks, “That... depends on what you call a meal. Does an apple count? If not, our last meal was...um....”

“Couple weeks ago,” Cherry adds, “We've mostly only eaten fruit and roots that we have found.”

“And really small fish,” Reno continues, “So... yeah I would say we haven't had an actual meal in at least two or three weeks.”

She smiles, “Please then, come in. Join us for lunch.”

“Ellissa!” the inn keeper suddenly snaps at his wife, “What the heck are you doing! They are a bunch of thieves!”

“Roger, please,” Ellissa answers, “Everyone knows what Magus did to Demonia. I'm as amazed as everyone else there are still demons left alive. Look at them, they're so skinny, and have obviously traveled a long way. Didn't your father start this inn as a place for any weary traveler to rest his head?”

Roger sneers at his wife, “Yes but-”

“Then it's settled,” she replies, “Please. Come inside and eat.”

Roger groans in defeat, “Fine. Come in you three.”  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

To say that they were caught off guard by Ellissa's generous offer would be an understatement. None the less, Reno, Cherry, and Plum found their manners once more and sat at the round wooden table, “Um...,” Reno begins unsure, “I suppose we should introduce ourselves. My name is Reno. And this is Cherry, and that is Plum.” He speaks gesturing to his guards in turn. For now, he thought it best to leave  out his title of 'Prince'.

“Roger,” the inn keeper replies, “And my wife Ellissa. I run the inn here in Nibiru Village. Been a while since we have had an visitors however. Everyone is too busy heading for Genova I guess. Well, you can't complain about the peace of the countryside, that's for sure.”

Ellissa moves with a house wife's precision and a host like nature to match, placing five plates and accompanying silverware on the table along with five glasses on water, “Please, forgive the state of my home,” Ellissa speaks as she darts around and serves the meat pie to her guest and husband before placing her own slice in her spot, “I was not expecting to have guest. I'm afraid I spend most of my time keeping the Inn spotless and my poor home gets neglected.”

Reno smiles, “Your home is lovely Ms. Elissa. Thank you for inviting us for a meal.”

“Apologies again for stealing your pie,” Plum admits sheepishly.

“You were starving,” Elissa notes, “Don't let me hold you up. Go ahead and dig in.”

They didn't need to be asked twice, the three demons each grab their respected forks and quickly dig into their slice of pie. It tasted heavenly, roasted meat mixed with carrots, peas, and turnips wrapped in a delectable, perfectly seasoned gravy and topped with an amazingly light and flaky crust. They did their best to hold onto their table manners but the slice was soon devoured.

Roger couldn't help but snicker, watching as they quickly cleared their plates of any remaining crumbs or drops of gravy, “You weren't kidding when you said you were hungry. Do all demons eat like that?”

Cherry suddenly looks rather embarrassed, “Well.... uh... given the chance?”

“Oh, Roger,” Ellissa giggles, “Don't tease the poor dears. Would you three like seconds?”

“Yes, please!” Came the unified answer which made Ellissa smile as she placed the remaining three slices on their plates.

The five of them eat in silence only the sound of forks clinking against plates. The pie never stood a chance, the now empty pan only held a few crumbs and drops of gravy. Plum speaks with a grin, “That is the best thing I have eaten in years. Thank you.”

Ellissa smiles, “You are quite welcome, Plum.”

Roger then speaks up, “If you don't mind me asking, what are three demons doing this far south? Demonia is pretty far north from here. Honestly, I'm surprised there are any of you left after what Magus did.

Reno drops his gaze but Cherry answers in his stead, “Well, our numbers are pretty small. When Magus attacked, the three of us were kids. We hid from the war, and after Lord Menos got rid of Magus, us and the other survivors banded together to try and keep going.”

“Lord Menos?” Roger questions, “Why does that ring a bell?”

Reno looks up and answers, “Lord Menos was the heir to the throne of Demonia. He was the prince. But, he vanished. At least, that is the rumor. Lord Menos is actually a legend in Demonia. Supposedly killed at King Arthus' camp, his fighting spirit came back to seek vengeance and protect his home. After his spirit drove Magus and the sorcerers out of Demonia... I... I guess he was able to finally rest.” It was difficult to speak about his father, even after fifty years, he still missed him, “To answer your other question. We have been looking for any other demons that may have fled from Demonia during the war, and bring them back home. It is still in ruins, but it is home. And it always will be.”

Roger nods with a smile, “I understand. What Magus did to Demonia was atrocious. I do my best to make my Inn feel like home to any weary traveler that needs a place to rest their head.”

Ellissa hums in thought, “Reno. Did Lord Menos have a child?”

“W-why do you ask?” Reno counters trying to hide his alarm, did she know? No she couldn't know.

She shrugs, “Curiosity. If Lord Menos had a child, wouldn't that child now be king or queen of your home?”

Reno looks down unsure of how to answer. He didn't want any human to know he was a royal, but his father would surely come back to haunt him if he lied, “Yes. Lord Menos had a child. But, his child left Demonia. A long time ago. He has been stricken with grief ever since losing his father and grandfather in one fell swoop. His home reduced to ruin, his people slaughtered, you have to ponder what has been going through his mind.”

Cherry and Plum look to Reno in mild concern. They had a sneaking suspicion this journey was more than just finding any remaining demons outside of Demonia. This was going to be the closest thing to a confession he was going to give it sounded like. Reno wasn't just looking for other demons, he was looking still looking for Menos. But now, he could say that he had done everything to try and find him.

“Anger I'm sure,” Roger answers, “Had it been me,” the human shutters, “Well... I rather not think what I would have done. Have you been looking for him? Lord Menos' child?”

Reno nods, “Him and any other demons we could find. We've been all over the world it feels like. But now... I guess it is time to go back home.”

Ellissa shakes her head, “You should stay for the night. Get a good night rest. I have always wondered what waits outside of this small village. You could tell everyone your stories. What you've seen, what you've encountered.”

“Yeah,” Roger speaks in agreement, “Stay the night. I've got enough beds for you three.”

Reno smiles and nods, “I believe we shall. Thank you.”  
  



End file.
